


Robot Teeth

by Holi_Z



Series: Almond [2]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Height Differences, Interspecies Relationship(s), OC/Canon Pairing - Freeform, Other, and Raymond forgets about his sharp teeth, becuase why not, in which Alanis and Raymond are in the middle of an awkward makeout session, robot makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 20:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11974635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holi_Z/pseuds/Holi_Z
Summary: Based on the following prompt from the otpprompts Tumblr: “Imagine your OTP making out and person A has braces. Person B cuts their lip on A’s braces and A feels really bad though B says it’s totally fine.“Raymond managed to figure out a way to kiss Alanis without his nose being on the way, however he forgot one thing: his sharp teeth.





	Robot Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this out of boredom and the need to write self-indulgent stuff
> 
> don't look at me

Alanis was glad they finally had a chance to spend some quality time with Raymond. The two had started dating two weeks ago, but as Raymond could hardly ever leave BoxMore without the reason being “getting sent to the Plaza to destroy the ‘Lakewood Losers’”, he only got to see his short alien datefriend when his father decided to send him instead of his “older” siblings.

As the alien did not live with their parents, they had a small house in the suburbs. It was difficult to get used to living simply with their older sister — who now only visited on occasion — in another planet; at this point, Al had been pretty happy.

Sharing a couch (in a rather uncomfortable position), Alanis and their robo-boyfriend thoroughly enjoyed the alone time the two finally had (and deserved, quite honestly). Raymond had been getting the hang of kissing Alanis — his nose made it rather difficult — and began shedding the insecurity that came with it. Physical contact from non-robot beings was something he enjoyed, especially from someone as close as the shorter alien who (awkwardly) attempted to “dominate” him.

Lightly running his hands down Alanis’ back, so as to not tear their shirt with his claws while deepening the kiss, Raymond managed to get quite a few reactions from the alien. “Didn't know you get riled up so easily, my dear,” teased Raymond, briefly parting the kiss. “Had I known sooner, I would make you love me even _more._ ”

Alanis giggled. “Oh, Ray. You don't need to be like that to make me love you more than I already do.”

“Really?” Raymond asked, raising an eyebrow. “Maybe I can, but I have not yet told you what I can do.”

The robot pulled Alanis in for another kiss, this one a bit more ‘intense’ than the last. Al had also decided to use their own hands the best way they could against their boyfriend, running them down his torso and back. To end the kiss, Raymond carefully bit Alanis’ lower lip. While he tried to be gentle, he still managed to hurt Al, much to his dismay.

“Oh, no. I’m so sorry, Alanis! I constantly forget my teeth are sharp. Please forgive me!” he pleaded. Alanis swore they saw tears forming in his eyes, despite robots being unable to cry.

“Don’t worry, it’s fine! I’ll be alright, dude,” Alanis reassured him.

“Are you sure? I can help you stop the bleeding, at least,” said Raymond in a worried tone, handing his datefriend a handkerchief.

Alanis, taking the kerchief and gently placing it on the cut, looked at the robot. “Yeah, I’m sure! Maybe you can help by cuddling with me?”

“Well… that is something I can’t say no to,” he replied, gently embracing the alien.


End file.
